ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Showdown
(It is night-time. Lamar, Intho, Brhea, Bryal take in Willow to Hadan. The four dinosaurs, Dominic the Dacentrurus, Emma the Eustreptospondylus, Matthew the Metriacanthosaurus and Clarabelle the Cetiosaurus were with Hadan.) * Lamar: Hey, Hawkeye. This is Max Somerset's Descendant, Willow Rosenberg. * Hadan: Nice to meet you, Willow. Loki says you're a powerful fighter with a gift for martial arts like Buffy. * Willow: '''Probably not, but I'm ready as I'll ever be. * '''Intho: I have to do this in hopes of defeating Dr Z, but you guys don't have to be here. Thank you for your help. * Brhea: Of course, Intho. I know you'd do the same for me and I want to stop the Alpha Gang before they hurt anyone else. * Hadan: Agreed. Besides, I want to film Willow kick Dr Z's ass. * Lamar: Let's go and get those Alpha Dinosaurs! (In the plains, the heroes and the four dinosaurs get ready to fight. Hadan has got Dr Z's film camera.) * Hadan: Is it OK to be terrified? * Lamar: Clarabelle, your water moves are especially powerful to a fire dinosaur. Use them wisely and make sure he doesn't hit you four times. * Intho: Get ready, guys and Hadan, get ready to film Willow's fight with Dr Z with his camera. * Hadan: Got it. (Suddenly, Dr Z and his four Alpha dinosaurs: Chasmosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Allosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus, appear in front of them. Lamar, Intho, Brhea and Bryal grab out their Dino-Holders and their cards.) * Dr Z: (cackles) Planning to use the roar, huh? Surely you realize the massive power of your roar will simply make the volcano erupt. Just like it did when Terry helped me return. * Brhea: What's he talking about? * Lamar: I don't know. But you don't know as much about the food chain as you think, Dr Z. (Lamar, Intho, Brhea, Bryal, Hadan, Willow and the four good dinosaurs face Dr Z's Alpha dinosaurs.) * Willow: You guys cover the clearing. Groot (Intho), Brhea, get Emma and Matthew to the beach. (Intho and Brhea head in one direction. Lamar, Hadan and Bryal stay where they are with Willow.) (At the beach, Intho and Bryal, along with Emma the Eustreptospondylus and Matthew the Metriacanthosaurus face the Alpha Kentrosaurus and Allosaurus.) * Brhea: Emma, you take the Kentrosaurus, Matthew, the Allosaurus. * Emma: Here we go. * Intho: Ninja Attack! * Brhea: Fire Cannon! (Emma creates multiple copies of herself, then attacks the Kentrosaurus from all directions, draining 1500 HP from him. Matthew breaths 2 fireballs from his mouth, which hits both dinosaurs. The Kentrosaurus is vanquished into dust and the Alpha Allosaurus loses 1350 of his health.) * Matthew: He'll try to beat the move I just made. * Brhea: Magma Blaster! (Matthew breathes out a fiery beam, which vanquishes the Alpha Allosaur.) * Emma: That'll do it. * Intho: Come on. Let's get back to the forest. Willow needs us. (Emma, Matthew, Intho and Brhea leave the beach and head into the forest. Back in 2005, Buffy is alone at the Tower of London, holding a stake. The Vampire Lord faces her.) * Buffy: You're environmentally wasteful and way too scary. (They fight. Buffy manages to beat the vampire in one of the rounds without getting bitten or possessed by his powers as she is the Slayer.) * Buffy: How's your blood taste? (Buffy attacks the vampire again, but he breaks free of her combo and they clash.) * Vampire Lord: Chilled monkey brains are delish. * Buffy: For a smart guy, that's a dumb idea. (Buffy wins the clash and strikes down Count Venom. The fight was fierce, but Buffy drives the stake into Count Venom's heart, killing him. The vampire disintegrates into dust.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain